


Safety Tips for a Woman Jogging Alone at Night

by keerawa



Category: Elementary
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joan got her first job, her mom gave her an article that included 15 tips for women out in the city at night.  Tonight, one of those tips saved her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Tips for a Woman Jogging Alone at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP Prompt 2015 #23: Improvised Tools. Unbeta'd.

"- you'll be too dead to care," the suspect sneered at Joan, aiming a handgun at her.

He was 30 feet away. Too far to run before he pulled the trigger. There was no cover. No time. Joan sprinted down the sidewalk at him, keys clasped tightly in her hand. Half-way there, she threw them at his face as hard as she could.

He ducked, yelping, and then Joan barreled into him, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Bitch bwoke my nose," he later complained to the arresting officers.

"This 'bitch' played two years of fastpitch softball," Joan informed him.


End file.
